


You Learn Something New Everyday

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Intersex Reader, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: Y/N’s taking a shower when Castiel shows up and starts asking questions. Both Castiel and Dean learn something new.





	You Learn Something New Everyday

“Y/N?” You jumped, and snapped your eyes open. Castiel was standing just outside the shower, looking at you with confusion through the clear glass. You let out a sigh of relief, and continued to lather your hair in shampoo.

“Yes, Castiel?” 

“Why… Why do you have a penis?” He squinted his eyes even further, and looked up at your eyes, rather than your crotch.

You laughed, and started to rinse the shampoo out of your hair, doing so in a way that would still allow you to hear him over the running water. Well, mostly hear him. Luckily it wasn't difficult to figure out what he was saying. “I'm intersex.”

“Intersex? What does that mean?”

“I got both male and female reproductive organs.”

“Interesting. I knew that was possible in other species, such as various plants, but I didn't know it was possible for human beings.”

“It's pretty rare.” The shampoo had been sufficiently rinsed, so you moved on to your conditioner, but when you looked back up, Castiel was gone. You shrugged, paying the interaction no mind. Just your average roommate adventures with Cas. “Wonder how long it'll take for him to mention something about this to the boys.”

As it turns out, it didn't take long. The moment you stepped into the library after your shower, you heard Dean ask him, “How the hell did you learn what intersex means?” You laughed. 

“Y/N. What have you been telling Cas this time?” Sam sighed, looking over to you with a tired expression.

“I told him the definition of intersex, but I didn't go into detail or anything. This is nothing compared to the last thing I told him about.” You rolled your eyes, watching the brothers shudder, as you sat down. “Come on. It wasn't that bad.”

“Yes it was.” Dean said, folding his arms. You clicked your tongue at him sassily.

“I didn't think it was bad at all.”

“Thank you, Cas.” You pointed your hand at him. “The only other one here who isn't over exaggerating.”

Dean sighed, and decided to change the conversation topic. “Why did you decide to tell him this time?”

“He poofed in on me in the shower and asked why I had a dick. What, was I supposed to just say “Don't worry about it?” Cause that's really suspicious, and we all know he wouldn't stop asking questions if I told him that.” You were met with a weird look from Dean.

Sam nodded. “Okay. Your reasoning actually makes sense this time.”

“I always have a good reason for the things that I do.” Sam looked at you with his bitch face. “Rude.”

“Are we just gonna ignore the fact that Y/N has a penis?!” He threw his arms in the air, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I thought everyone knew? She talks about it all the time.” Sam said, looking at you in confusion. You shrugged.

“You knew?! I just thought she was joking! Most girls don't actually have dicks!” Dean was still overreacting, and you looked him dead in the eyes with a straight face.

“No reason boners are not a joke. They ruin lives, Dean. They ruin lives.”

“You joke about things that aren't a joke all the time! You can't blame me for not thinking you actually had a dick.”

Cas looked up from the computer, and started speaking. “This person on…” He squinted his eyes at the screen for a moment. “Yahoo Answers, says that they can get themselves pregnant. Is that true?”


End file.
